


Draw me like one of your Treble Clefs

by jinwhoon (jeusseu)



Series: let's write our fate in our skins [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeusseu/pseuds/jinwhoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kang Seungyoon learns the hard (or good) way of dealing with itchy tingling scribbles on his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw me like one of your Treble Clefs

**Author's Note:**

> "Soulmate au where when you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever the hell you want, it will show up on your soul mates skin as well."

Kang Seungyoon knows his dream, his passion, his goal in life, it’s to make music, sing, and perform.

His family aupported him more than he would ever thought and need, it made him happy. It’s one of the things he’s most thankful for. He drew courage and confidence from them. They’re his inspiration, his motivation.

His passion for music showed since he’s 4. He played his first tune at the age of 5, and Strum his first chord when he was 6. And by the age of 7, he’s doing his first music sheet, a perfect treble clef drawn at every start of his composition.

 

 

—

 

 

He was 21 and was in the middle of doing another composition when the back of his hand started to itch, he peered at it and was startled when some chords are suddenly appearing at his hand,

 

C..    

 

G..

 

Seungyoon almost freaks out, but his mom just appeared and giggled in front of him, he was surprised, but the woman just told him to let it be, that his soulmate might be a musician too and waltzes away before he can even ask what she means.

He soon founds out that soulmates can write anything on their skin whatever they want, and their counterpart can see it. It only appears when both are on the same legal age. It fades away after an hour, two at most. The only restrictions it has is that one shouldn’t write his or her own name, and ask direct questions about each other, giving away their identification,

 

 _“It doesn’t appear on your soulmate’s skin, so it’s no use, but something will appear when the both of you finally met.”_ His mother told him. She touched her wrist when she finished, smiling at him.

 

Seungyoon doesn’t ask questions anymore.

 

He thinks he can live with that.

 

 

—

 

 

Seungyoon’s day would consist of him writing notes and chords, lyrics and trying to record them, but now, there’s another thing that he’s looking forward to, it’s his soulmate’s writing on his skin, always on the back of his left hand, sometimes on his wrists;

It’s always about chords, notes, he hums them on his head, he can play those chords without any instrument and only by his head, years of experience and dedication to music made him that.

He can tell that his soulmate was good, the chords seems to fit well, to blend and harmonize, he wants to make music with him or her, he doesn’t know yet. He doesn’t reply to any of the scribbles that’s marking on his skin.

He’s quite amused by it, and he doesn’t want his soulmate to stop doing it, Seungyoon’s a bit afraid that his soulmate would freak out if his or her scribbles would be replied, so he just keeps it to himself, smiles when he feels an itchy tingling feeling at the back of his hand.

 

 

—

 

 

One thing that Seungyoon would notice is that, his soulmate’s treble clefs are a bit.. distorted. Sometimes it looks like an infinity symbol, sometimes, an unrecognizable flower, a venus fly trap? Well, Seungyoon always finds those treble clefs amusing, he snaps a photo whenever one that’s quite different is scribbled in his hands again.

 

He calls it his own little collection of _‘Tremble Clefs’_

 

 

—

 

 

It’s been days since Seungyoon has his soulmate scribbled something on his hand, usually it’s everyday, or even twice or thrice a day, but he or she doesn’t fail to scribble something, when a day passed that a scribble wasn’t done, Seungyoon felt a bit lonely. Thinking maybe his soulmate may had a rough day. He hopes for him or her to cheer up.

 

 

—

 

 

When Seungyoon woke up on the fourth day that his soulmate hasn’t scribbled something, he was giddy but shocked that instead of the usual unrecognizable treble clefs and chords, he found words scribbled on the palm of his left hand.

 

 

**Baby Baby I hate this night**

**Baby baby I hate being alone**

 

 

Seungyoon felt his breath being taken away.

Is his soulmate talking to him?

Seungyoon stopped thinking for a while..

Is he calling me 'Baby?’

Ohmygod.

Seungyoon shook his head. He tries to clear his mind as he tries to calm down too.

_Get yourself together Kang Seungyoon._

 

 

—

 

 

After that incident, there are more chords being written on his hand again the following day,

 

Am..

 

F..

 

Seungyoon smiles, his soulmate’s writing chords again.

 

 

—

 

 

**As time goes by**  
**Longing for love is getting bigger**

 

 

Seungyoon finds again another string of words on his palm after his daily recording.

He’s now convinced it’s lyrics, his soulmate’s doing a composition and he’s now writing lyrics.

This is making Seungyoon giddy, his soulmate is also a musician, maybe a composer? Lyricist? Both?

Whatever he or she may be, Seungyoon’s glad that he and his soulmate has something in common already, it’s Music.

 

 

—

 

 

It’s past 1 in the morning and Seungyoon was kind of sleepy but he can’t sleep because the chords and lyrics of his soulmate was ringing and playing over his head.

He’s humming and tapping to the tune of the chords,

Is his soulmate asleep now? There aren’t any other lyrics since the last one he wrote, maybe he’s having a hard time thinking of any.

It’s so late in the evening (or morning) now and Seungyoon thinks his soulmate was asleep, with the chords replaying over his head, he tried to write some lyrics on his hand.

He somehow kind of wish his soulmate would read it, but nope, he didn’t think he would so he wrote a few words,

 

 

**Let’s spend this lonely night together**

**Let’s forget everything and let’s get drink**

**Baby baby I don’t like being alone too**

 

 

He smiled at his scribbles on his palm, what he wrote was really what he felt, he doesn’t want to be alone and be lonely, he hopes he would see his soulmate soon (he really hopes so)

Seungyoon was still smiling in daze when he helt an itchy tingly feeling on the back of his hand. His heart almost stopped beating.

_'Don’t tell me..’_

There’s a scribble on his hand. A scribble!

It means his soulmate is awake.

And he saw what he wrote.

Ohmygod.

 

Seungyoon doesn’t want to look at his hand, afraid that it would be something his soulmate is freaking about him,

_'Why did I wrote that..’_

He wants to kick himself for doing it.

But he should look at what his soulmate wrote, right?

Maybe he or she is not freaked out? Maybe he or she said something nice?

_'Ah, this is making me crazy.’_

With a deep breath, he peered over his hand, praying it’s something nice or just even something that his soulmate wouldn’t say anything bad about him.

 

 

 

**Ah, nice. Thanks, I think I would like to add this in my song, that fine?**

 

 

 

His soulmate wrote something about him. _Kang Seungyoon, you need to calm down and reply._

 

 

**Yeah, of course. I.. didn’t expect you to be up right now and I just can’t really get that out in my head while your tune is on my head.**

 

 

 

He didn’t sound like a creep, right?

Wait, he sounded one. Shit.

 

 

**Oh. Well, I really couldn’t sleep, I was thinking about lyrics and then for the first time,**

**I felt my hand itch. Then I saw what you wrote. It’s nice.**

 

 

Seungyoon needs to freaking breathe. But god, his soulmate thinks what he wrote is nice.

 

 

**Thanks?**

 

 

Is that enough? Seungyoon is internally freaking out. It’s their first time conversing and just.. He doesn’t know what to say, to write, god help him.

 

 

**No, thank you.**  
**Btw, it’s our first time talking..**  
**Hi?**

 

 

**It’s fine, and yeah, hello too.**

 

 

He doesn’t really know what to write and that just sounded so snob. So much for first impressions.

 

 

**You should sleep now though. It’s pretty late.**

 

 

**You too.**

 

 

**Night.**

 

 

**More like morning though, but yeah, night.**

 

 

—

 

 

When Seungyoon woke up, there are no more scribbles on his skin.

_Am I just dreaming?_

He manage a little chat with his soulmate. He’s pretty sure of that.

He got up and starts his day, hopefully, his soulmate would write on him again.

 

 

—

 

Seungyoon was having his lunch when he felt that familiar tingling of his skin. He almost choked on his chicken when he read the scribbles on his hand.

 

**Mornin’**  
**I did talk to you last night, right?**

 

His soulmate is really talking to him.

He rummage for a pen and hastily replies,

 

**Yeah, we did.**  
**Did you just got up?**

 

 

**Yep, just got up.**

 

 

So his soulmate is not a morning person. That’s a cute information about him or her.

 

 

—

 

 

Seungyoon and his soulmate often scribbles and converse on a daily basis now.

They talk about everything, from their favorite foods, to clothing, and music.

Seungyoon finds out that his soulmate does have a taste when it comes to fashion when one day, his soulmate scribbled being frustrated about not having to buy that one particular jacket he wanted from Saint Laurent.

'And an expensive taste too.’

It makes Seungyoon really want to meet him or her. But he knew there’s a right time for that. They’re pretty lucky enough that they can converse like these, it satisfies him somehow.

 

 

—

One lazy afternoon, Seungyoon feels that familiar tingle of his skin again, he watches as a shaky treble clef was slowly appearing in the back of his hand, he chuckles, it looks like a number eight with a tail this time.

He waits for chords and notes to be drawn next but nothing came,

The treble clef was almost fading when his soulmate wrote again.

 

 

**Hey, write music with me. You know how, right?**

 

 

Seungyoon feels something swells in his chest though.

The treble clef that his soulmate drew was almost faded now. So he drew one, a perfect little treble clef like what he always does.

Before he could write some chords he remember his soulmate has written, another scribble was slowly appearing in his hand.

 

 

**Wow, you draw perfect Treble Clefs.**

 

 

He lets out a chuckle when he read that. He wants to see what face is his soulmate making right now.

 

 

**I’ll teach you when we met.**

 

 

Seungyoon gasped. He didn’t really.. intended to write that. Shit, what if his soulmate find it like he was rushing or something? He didn’t want that. He wants his soulmate to feel like there’s no rushing with this whole 'Soulmate’ thing. He’s happy, delighted that they’re getting to know each other like this before they even meet. It’s quite refreshing for him, amazing too. So he wants to savor this.

What if–

Seungyoon felt his hands tickle and when he peered at it,

 

 

**I can’t wait.**

 

 

Seungyoon released the breath that he didn’t know he’s been holding on.

 

He drew another perfect Treble Clef on his wrist.

 

 

—

Months passed, Seungyoon and his soulmate converse and made music through the scribbles, over that time, Seungyoon learned that his soulmate likes slow, soulful music, he scribbles slow tempos and always uses Adagio or Andante, but sometimes, there’s Prestissimo. He doesn’t always use it, but when he does, the pace becomes breath-taking before it slows down again. Seungyoon feels light-headed whenever they play that. It’s refreshing, complete contrast to his always Presto, Allegro and Vivace.

They’re almost finished with the song that they’ve been scribbling in their hands, wrist, even arms.

But his soulmate scribbled something with,

 

 

**No, it’s still incomplete. There’s something still not right.**

 

 

Seungyoon wonders but he felt the same way too. Yeah, they’re almost complete but it’s still lacking something he can’t point out.

 

 

—

 

 

Whenever Seungyoon receives a scribble or a drawing on his hand, it’s not an itchy feeling anymore, it’s more of a ticklish, tingling feeling now.

Maybe he’s imagining things, but he hopes this is somehow a sign that his Soulmate is being comfortable now with talking to him.

He felt another tingling ticklish feeling on the palm of his hand, and–

 

 

**Hey, do you prefer briefs or boxer shorts?**

 

 

Seungyoon hastily hides his fist to his jacket pockets, hoping no other person saw that. He feels his face heating up.

Too much for being comfortable.

But then, he realized something..

 

_His soulmate’s a male?_

 

He doesn’t think that any girl would really ask him questions like this.

Seungyoon didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. It doesn’t matter to him whether it’s a girl or a guy to be honest, his soulmate is his soulmate. Nothing will change that. It’s just now, that he learned that his soulmate’s a male, he’s more looking forward to meet him. He wants to know what he looks like, how well he’s dressed in a Saint Laurent jacket. What kind of hands drew those shaky, cute-but-weird treble clefs.

It’s exhilarating him.

He slipped inside a phone booth before replying a quick ' **Tight Briefs ;)** ’ and  tucks his left hand back on his pocket.

 

 

—

 

 

Seungyoon was in the local library. He’s trying to read notes from the musical sheets of the local orchestra when he just unconsciously hums into his soulmate’s composition.

He has his earplugs on, so he doesn’t hear anything around him. Everybody’s busy reading and minding their own business anyway. It was just when he felt that familiar ticklish feeling that he halted his reading and humming, making him look to what his soulmate’s been up to today.

He almost dropped the sheets when he saw what’s written on the back of his hand.

 

 

**Hey, are you.. humming to my composition right now?**

 

 

He looked around. He couldn’t find anyone that’s looking at him right now.

He took out his pen. And tries to calm himself before replying.

 

 

**Yes. How did you know?**

 

 

Before he could even ask another question, his soulmate has already replied.

 

 

**I think I heard you.**

 

 

Ohmygod. Is this real? His soulmate is near him. What should he do? His mom didn’t say anything about meeting his soulmate, is it allowed to ask questions where are they if one of them knows the other one is near?

 

Seungyoon almost panics but then he hears a familiar humming of a certain tune, it’s.. his soulmate’s composition.

 

He heard his own heart beating so loudly. It’s.. He’s..

 

This time, the ticklish feeling on his hand becomes so light, it’s like a feather has just grazed on his skin.

 

 

**Follow where the music is coming from.**

 

 

 _Shit. We’re going to meet now._ Seungyoon feels like he’s not ready yet. But he’s so looking forward to this also. He feels like his heart is going to burst.

He followed the music, it’s not loud, nor too soft too, it’s there, you can hear it but it’s not a disturbing tune so he thinks that nobody’s saying something about it, and it’s coming from the second floor.

So that’s why he doesn’t see him when he looked around.

The humming becomes so near, _'He’s so near now.’_

Seungyoon felt like his breath is being taken away from him while he’s going to where his soulmate is.

As he stepped on the last step of the stairs, he looked around and there’s no other people around, and then the music stops.

Seungyoon almost panics, what if his soulmate saw him, what if he backed out, what if he’s disappointed that he’s a guy too, what if–

 

 

**_Baby baby I hate this night_ **

**_Baby baby I hate being alone_ **

 

 

It’s almost a whisper, a murmur. But he heard it.

It’s behind the shelves of books of Classical Music.

Seungyoon took a deep breath before slowly making his way to where he is.

 

 

_**Let’s spend this lonely night together** _

 

 

He hums, as he stopped on a step before he could finally see his soulmate, the other one hums, the familiar tune engulfs them both, Seungyoon thinks it’s just amazing, how two could meet like this,

 

_**Let’s forget everything and let’s get drink** _

 

His soulmate chuckles a bit. And Seungyoon remembers that his soulmate told him he’s not quite good at drinking.

 

He hums with him now, their music filled the whole floor, and anytime the librarian might come, but, it’s near, they’re near, only a shelf now separating them.

They’re near, their music is almost near to the end now too, but then it’s still incomplete, the both of them acknowledges it, but then the last chords and notes flow in, both of them hums a–

 

C..

 

G..

 

Am..

 

then a last

 

F..

 

Seungyoon doesn’t know where he got his confidence but as the last hum of note fades, he stepped out, and Seungyoon looks up to see–

 

Oh wow. Seungyoon doesn’t know how to tell but the person infront of him might be the most attractive one he ever laid eyes on. He’s just, gorgeous, beautiful.

The other man just smiled at him, and Seungyoon really thinks he’s perfect.

They both took a breath, and sang the last lyrics of their song,

 

 

_**Baby baby I don’t like being alone** _

 

 

The moment they both said the last word, they both felt something on their wrists, it’s tingling, almost vibrating. When Seungyoon peered, it has three letters on his wrists.

He looked up, and met his soulmate’s gaze.

 

 _“Hey, is your initials KSY?”_ His soulmate asked. His voice feels so warm.

 

Seungyoon nods. Too speechless.

So the three letters on his wrists is his soulmate’s initials..

He touched over the letters,'NTH’.

Then he felt another ticklish sensation over his hand,

 

 

**NAM TAE HYUN**

 

 

And then he looked up, his soulmate–Taehyun was smiling at him.

He grab on his pen, and walked three steps to where Taehyun is.

He grabbed his left hand, and saw his initials there, 'KSY’. He smiled at him before writing,

 

 

**KANG SEUNG YOON**

 

 

—

 

 

 _“Hey, I told you that even if you’re in a hurry, try to make a loop over the first circular stroke of the treble clef,”_ Seungyoon nudges Taehyun as he point out his sloppy Treble Clef on their music sheet.

The other man doesn’t even look at him, too engrossed at Seungyoon’s phone.

It’s been a year since they met, and the both of them were pretty much cool around each other.

Finding your soulmate doesn’t restrict you from anything, in fact, it widens Seungyoon’s view for music, for life.

Taehyun’s a singer, but he likes composing his own songs too.

Seungyoon learns a lot from him, and he hopes Taehyun learns a lot from him too, though he’s still stubborn about Treble Clefs.

_“Hmm. Yeah yeah, next time.”_

The man just sighs, and went back to finishing the music sheet. Their song, 'Baby Baby’ was accepted by a company and was going to release soon. They’ll be both singing it, and he wants to make last adjustments to the song before finally recording it.

He’s about to play the piano when a familiar ticklish feeling spreads over his palm, it’s been a while since he felt that.

Taehyung and him often talk more than write messages and scribbles on their skin nowadays, though Seungyoon finds it amusing that Taehyun would sometimes write something cute like **'Feed me, I’m hungry’** , something crazy like **'If our song would be a hit, I’m going to spend my paycheck in a shopping spree’** (he replied with a **PLEASE DON’T.** (yep, in bold, capitalized letters too))

Seungyoon likes them, he likes Taehyun a lot.

When he peered on his hand, it’s a treble clef, a nice treble clef, it’s not perfect, but this one, it’s.. fine, it’s perfect, _it’s Taehyun._

It’s not like the perfect Treble Clefs he’s always drew, it’s Taehyun’s Treble Clef, the loops are somehow too narrow and the tail ended sharply, but Seungyoon feels like it’s a treble clef that only Nam Taehyun can do;

He looked at where his Soulmate is slouching, a phone in hand, but a pen lying on his chest.

He stride over him, and took his phone off his soulmate’s hands, ignores the last page of Yves Saint Laurent catalogue, (he shakes off the dread of Taehyun really spending his first paycheck over Saint Laurent jackets and all) and takes a photo of the Treble Clef on his hand.

Taehyun blinked at him, perplexed at his actions, the other just smiled back at him and went back to his piano and sheets.

His fingers are hovering the keys when Taehyun shrieked,

_“YAH, KANG SEUNGYOON, I AM TOUCHED BY THESE TREBLE CLEF COLLECTION OF YOURS COURTESY OF ME, BUT I AM OFFENDED BY THE FOLDER’S TITLE!”_

Seungyoon pretended he didn’t hear him, humming their tune, their music, their lyrics, before singing–

 

**_“Baby, baby, your treble clefs do Trebleeee~”_ **

 

He laughs heartily but was silenced when Taehyun whacked him with a throw pillow.

 

_“Who’s the one trembling now? Huh!”_

 

Seungyoon wouldn’t change this for anything. He smiled at Taehyun his pretty smile, the one that makes the other look away, before grabbing his pen and scribbling,

 

 

**You make me tremble.**

 

 

Taehyun looked at him, all red faced and flushed, before whacking him again with a pillow.

 

 

—

 

 

Seungyoon thinks they’re both trembling he cupped Nam’s face and kissed him.

 

 

It’s a good tremble.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Do tell me what you think? 
> 
>  
> 
> i got this from this [prompt](http://princess-tuna.tumblr.com/post/140598950943/let-gavin-free-soulmate-au-where-when-you-write) and yes, I think there'll be more,  
> I̶ ̶g̶o̶t̶ ̶N̶a̶m̶S̶o̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶J̶i̶n̶H̶o̶o̶n̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶c̶e̶s̶s̶,̶ ̶g̶o̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶l̶p̶ ̶m̶e̶.̶


End file.
